


BadTimes Has A Bad Time

by HCCamAccount



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Find me on tumblr!, HCCamAccountAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HCCamAccount/pseuds/HCCamAccount
Summary: Based on a screenshot of the chat in HC season 6
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> more info at https://hermitcamau.tumblr.com!

“WHAT THE HECK?!” Every Hermit nearly jumped out of their skin when the shout came from behind them. Xisuma had just summoned in all the Cams for the Hermits outside the portal they all came through, but something was wrong. Beside GoodTimesWithScar, there appeared to be… another Scar? His clothes were ragged, and his hat fit oddly on his head. The second Scar looked at Xisuma and glared. “WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME?!”

“Who are you?” Xisuma demanded, pulling the original Scar behind him with one hand.

“I’m BadTimes! You made me a player!” BadTimes scowled, ripping his hat off to reveal his pointed ears. His wings and tail were gone, but his ears were evidence enough. 

“I think I know where those went…” Scar squeaked, and all the hermits turned to see him poking at a long grey tail and small feathery wings protruding from his back through his clothes. Xisuma hurriedly pulled up BadTimes and Scar’s diagnostics screens, as all the Cams fluttered over to BadTimes and bombarded him with questions.

Even once all the other Hermits had gone, Xisuma, Scar, and BadTimes were still sitting at the spawn area, reviewing BadTimes and Scar’s data.

“Okay, I see the problem here. When I was adding everyone into the world, your data got jumbled. BadTimes, you got your Cam traits swapped with Scar, except for size and ears. I can fix the mix-up, but it’ll take me a while to untangle all the code. Can you each try to float for me?” Xisuma looked up as the near-identical men in front of him stood. Scar fluttered the wings on his back, but he went nowhere. BadTimes, on the other hand, simply levitated in the air, a smirk growing on his face.

“Hell yes! Think of all I can do with this!” BadTimes cackled, but he yelped when Scar grabbed his ankle and yanked him down to the ground.

“Guys, please don’t fight,” Xisuma sighed, closing his screens. “Anyway, you’ll need to stay together until I fix this, so please, at least try to get along?”

“Fiiiine!” Both Scars groaned at the same time. GoodTimesWithScar dusted off his tail and offered his hand to BadTimesWithScar. “C’mon, let’s find our base!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scar and BadTimes learn a little something about each other

“BadTimes, get down from there!”

“Make me!”

“C’mon, you know I can’t fly! I don’t have elytra yet!”

“And that makes me superior!” BadTimes smirked as he sat down on the palm tree he was perched on. Scar huffed, sticking his nose in the air. He loved BadTimes, don’t get him wrong, but he was acting like even more of a brat than he used to.

“You’re not superior, neither of us are. Go get off your high-horse, _and my palm tree_ , and come with me to gather gravel for the concrete!” Scar stomped his foot, but he stopped when he saw the look on BadTime’s face.

“You… you don’t think you’re better than me?” BadTimes’ expression was a mix of confusion and… was that sadness?

“What? What makes you think I think that?” Scar tilted his head, watching BadTimes glide down to face him. Two pairs of hazel eyes met, one full of confusion, one full of hurt.

“You’re _Good_ TimesWithScar.” The Cam poked his hermit in the chest, before pointing at himself. “I’m _Bad_ Times. Everyone knows you’re better than me.” He crossed his arms and turned away. Scar sighed gently and reached up, rubbing behind BadTimes’ velvety ear. When the Cam looked back at him, his frown was softer.

“Oh, BadTimes… I don’t think that, and no one else does. If I’m being honest, the other Cams respect you more than they respect me. You’re one of my best friends, and I’d never say I’m better than you in any way.” BadTimes’ eyes watered, and a small whimper escaped his throat. Scar opened his arms wide, and the Cam threw himself into the hug. As he cried, Scar ran his fingers through BadTimes's hair and pet his ears, and sobs slowly turned into purrs.

***Joe Hills Time Skip!***

“Scar! BadTimes!” The identical men looked up from the chests they were organizing to see Xisuma rise from the underwater entrance. “I finally got your code all set; just wanted to check in before I hit enter and fix the mix-up.”

“How about it, BT?” Scar turned to his Cam, who nodded eagerly.

“C’mon, I miss my wings and tail! This idiot hasn’t been taking care of them at all!” The hermits laughed, Scar yelping when BadTimes yanked his tail. “Look at this; tangles, all the way down!”

“That’s what Rapunzel said.” Scar snickered, and BadTimes allowed himself a small smile at such a bad joke.

“Well, it’s time for BadTimes to return to normal! Ready boys?” Both the Scars nodded, and Xisuma hit the big green ‘enter’ button on his screen. In a flash of particles, there seemed to only be one Scar, sans wings and tail, until something small began to zip around the cave, shouting “Woo hoo!” The two hermits laughed as BadTimes landed on Scar’s shoulder and beamed.

And if the other Cams noticed how BadTimes was a bit kinder to his hermit, or if the hermits saw Scar slip his Cam more cookies than usual, no one said a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (plz let me know if the formatting doesn't work!)


End file.
